<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Old Wounds Are No Match for Us by Dreams_of_Writing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599387">Old Wounds Are No Match for Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreams_of_Writing/pseuds/Dreams_of_Writing'>Dreams_of_Writing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Mature for Future Chapters, Minor Violence, Panic Attacks, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Will add tags as I go</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreams_of_Writing/pseuds/Dreams_of_Writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Can old wounds that span generations be mended?</p>
<p>Can new paths be forged and new friends survive?</p>
<p>Is a Mandalorians heart as cold as their beskar?</p>
<p>Ashamiya Barheli has been running for most of her life it seems. Being born force sensitive isn’t exactly something people hope for their children. Now she’s landed herself in the hands of a Mandalorian, the age old enemy of the Jedi Order and his small green force sensitive Son.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part I<br/>The Meeting</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Where are they?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Where Are they?!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hard panting, the heavy sound of boots hitting ground, the incessant sound of the call reverberating internally...</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the middle of Devaron the forest grew thick and old. Massive trees hid every bit of sunlight from the ground below. Normally a peaceful environment... normally.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A woman threw herself against one of the ancient trees trying to catch her breath for a moment. She took the time to look down at her hand that was held against her ribs, covered in blood that she was barely containing. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A quick look around the tree showed that her pursuers hadn’t caught up. With any luck they’d gotten turned around in the maze of this forest. It had taken the woman many years to become comfortable with maneuvering on the planet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With the coast clear she took off again. Following the call she’d been hearing over the last few days. It was unusual, in all her time on Devaron she hadn’t meet with another person who could make that kind of call. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shaking her head to clear out any unnecessary thoughts she continued to move. The original source of the call grew closer. She could see the telltale glint of metal in one of the few open spaces. A ship. Oh thank the stars.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slowly she stumbled up to it. Pre-Empire, small, and all around hunk of junk in the sky. If she’d had the energy, she would have rolled her eyes. Instead she pulled open the door and limped inside. Her vision began to swim as she tried to take in her new surroundings. There was no one there. They should come back though, who would put out the call if they weren’t coming back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A med kit caught her eye and she started to move towards it. The most important thing was to stop the bleeding. Everything else could wait.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just as her fingers touched it though the door flew open. The woman had to squint as she tried to make out the figure blocking the sunlight. Only, it wasn’t quite person shaped...</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh kriff,” she panted out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The barrel of a blaster pointed directly at her but more unfortunately was the person attached. Not just a person. A kriffing Mandalorian. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As her eyes began to fail her she finally spotted the source of the call. A small green creature in a floating shelter that radiated pure undisciplined Force. Her luck just kept getting better it seemed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A child!?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With that the darkness took her and she crumpled onto the ship floor.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter II: You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our favorite Mandolorian is faced with a problem in the form of an unconscious woman on his ship who seems to know his kid.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 2!</p>
<p>Mild violence, a lot of stare downs, and one adorable impatient baby. Short but the next chapter will be longer!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In what felt like a short time the Mandalorian had learned to expect the unexpected. Or so he thought.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ever since finding a bounty that turned out to be a small green child, his life had been nothing but the unexpected. Lately there hadn’t been too many surprises but Mando almost felt prepared for them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Until Devaron.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a simple job to collect a bounty who was hiding out in the lush forests of the planet. Then there were <em>complications</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Empire may be gone but those who remained loyal just become more zealous in their goals. One of those goals just so happened to be getting their hands on a certain little monster in Mando’s care. Some broken down Imperials would be nothing but the woman was a different matter. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mando stepped onto the Crest to find a woman with wild hair bleeding all over his ship and stealing his med kit. His first instinct was to toss her out of his ship, she even looked small enough to pick up and throw. Why would this completely unarmed woman be on his ship? Did she have a death wish?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then she passed out though and Mando had to make some rapid decisions. They needed to get off this planet ASAP but he couldn’t just toss her off to die. Rationally, it was because she seemed to know something about the child. No one who knew Mando would believe he’d throw a defenseless, unarmed, bleeding woman onto a mostly empty planet though.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The hum of hyperspace whirling outside the Crest and the slight shuffle of material were the only sounds aboard. Mando stood in front of the gurney pulled out from its cabinet with the unconscious woman atop as he worked to bandage up the wound he’d just cleaned. The child stood nearby no matter how many times Mando told him to leave. Something about the way the child looked at her made him pause. As he finished securing the bandages, Mando reached over for a small packet which he crushed under the woman’s nose.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eyes shot open and she tried to jump away on instinct but Mando prepared and had her pinned down. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wha- What- Who-...,” the panic in her eyes started to fade and she looked up at the impassable face of Beskar. She fell silent and her gaze turned hard.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Silence stretched between the two uncomfortably as neither party wanted to back down.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The child however had no such reservations and was excited to see the woman awake. He toddled up and began to whine to get up on the gurney. Mando and the woman looked down at him finally. He made a face that said he would start crying soon if he didn’t get his way. Mando relented and picked him up. The woman stared at the child who was now at eye level and seemed to evaluate him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You?” She finally spoke, her voice dry from the near death experience. Mando silently handed her a canteen of water. She took a sip but carefully in case it was laced. The baby watched happily then reached out for her but Mando held firm. He had questions before the little one was getting any closer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why were you on my ship?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because I was called,” she rolled her eyes and took another long drink. Her tone was matter-of-fact as if the question was too obvious.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No one called you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then I wouldn’t be here,” she challenged. “I was called by your little friend here.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mando looked down at the baby who continued to wiggle, ignoring their confrontation completely. Now, that didn’t make any sense to him. The child hadn’t left his sight the entire trip much less could he work any sort of beacon on the Crest. Silence overtook them again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re mistaken,” he finally declared. The woman only laughed bitterly and shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Listen, I don’t want to be on this piece of <em>druk</em> anymore than you want me here,” she spoke through gritted teeth now. Partially from the pain returning to her wounds and from who her conversation partner was. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just drop me at the next inhabitable planet and the kid and I will get off.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No? You just-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s not going anywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then why would he call me!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re mistaken.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The woman let out a frustrated groan but Mando had grown very calm. Unnaturally calm. Like a coil that was fully tightened and ready to spring at any time. He didn’t know her, trust her, or want her anywhere near his kid. Placing the squirming little one in a hammock nearby, Mando turned back to the stranger. Something shifted in her though and watched as her eyes became hard and determined.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine, we can do this the easier way.” She spoke low.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If he’d known what to expect he might have stood a chance but he didn’t. Before Mando could draw his blaster he was flying through the air by some invisible force... <strong><em>force</em></strong>? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shab-“ He barely managed the curse before his back hit the wall of the ship hard.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Quickest Way to A Mandalorian’s Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How do you gain the respect of a reclusive quiet warrior? Fight him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**Description of a panic attack and violence in this chapter**</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Watching the Mandalorian crash into the wall of his own ship was more satisfying than the woman expected. Something about it felt poetic almost. Though she’d had to carefully separate the child first and set him down away from any danger. It was that distraction that she would attribute to not being able to knock the Mando out. Instead, he got back up. And he got back up </span>
  <span class="s2">quickly. </span>
  <span class="s1">The barrel of a blaster pointed directly at her and she had to throw herself down from the cot.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fall drew a low curse from her lips as her wounds ached. Briefly she was thankful that they’d healed her first. Not thankful enough to let her guard down though. She’d heard the stories of what the Mandalorians and Jedi had done to each other and she wasn’t going to bother with </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">chit-chat</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> now that her cover was blown. No, she’d trained for this.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a small huff she was back up and suddenly only a foot away from that wall of beskar. </span>
  <span class="s2">Damn he was fast. </span>
  <span class="s1">She shoved him away hard with a bit of help to bolster her strength. The Mandalorian stumbled back just enough for her to slide around behind him and aim a down kick to the back of his knee. His knee buckled but he reached to hold tight onto her arm and dragged her down with him. Tossing her onto the hard floor with his blaster in her face. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Not a chance</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">, she thought to herself before rolling back onto her shoulder with her legs coming up to clamp her knees down around his hand and rolled. The awkward angle caused him to lose his grip on the blaster which clattered noisy to the ground. Only the smallest moment was taken for the two to look at each other before they both launched towards the blaster. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A sense of triumph started to build when she felt her fingers wrap around the grip. But it was short lived.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop,” the harsh modulated voice said.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She could sense it but still turned her head slowly to look down the barrel of a second blaster only inches from her face. If looks could kill, she’d have incinerated him by now. Unfortunately though, they do not. She released the weapon and went to raise her hands up. The Mandalorian had her wrists jerked forward in no time and locked tight in a set of cuffs. Once her hands were trapped he stood up and lifted her by the scruff of her neck. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He started walking her towards the back part of the ship with determination. Almost as if... he was taking her to something? She didn’t have to wonder long as her eyes caught sight of various faces frozen still in carbonite. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! No! No! Let me go! Put me down! Don’t you kriffing dare!!” She began to struggle in earnest but he held firm. By the looks of his current haul, he’d dealt with plenty of strugglers. Still she spit out every curse and threat she could think of in any language she could remember. Some of them may not have even been curse words but they felt right in the tone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It all fell on deaf ears though as the Mandalorian shoved her into the chamber. She kept thrashing as hard as she could. Kicking the cover, slamming her body against the seal, anything to not be trapped. But her breathing was quickly becoming shallow.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">No, no, no. Not here. Not now!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The helmet gave nothing away as he flipped the switch to release the carbonite...</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But nothing happened. He flipped it again...</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nothing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her breath continued to get shallower and she was quickly losing her senses as tunnel vision clouded in so she didn’t notice. The Mandalorian certainly did though. With a hidden frustrated look, he turned to his foundling. Sure enough, the little green baby had crawled out from his safe spot and held his little hand up to jam the carbonite. A small look of intense concentration on his face. The Mandalorian sighed before opening the door to the chamber again. The woman fell out with a loud </span>
  <span class="s2">thump</span>
  <span class="s1"> as she continued to struggle. The Mandalorian didn’t even look at her but continued to stare at the child who’d finally put his hand down and started toddling over to the woman. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The cuffs released and she immediately grabbed at her throat as if to relieve the choking sensation. It only made her sputter and cough. Lost in her panic attack, the woman barely registered the feeling of a large hand resting on her back. Then it started to move in slow circles. The feeling began to ground her and she took deeper breaths. A voice came through her fuzzy ears.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Breathe, that’s right, just breathe.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Was the Mandalorian... comforting her? She turned her face to look at him, confusion clear. Of course she found no emotion coming back from that damn helmet. But the gentle hand on her back continued until her breathing resumed normally. Then he withdrew and sat down on the nearest crate. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you calm now? Do you need me to get the O out?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The woman could only stare in disbelief until a small hand patted her leg. She looked over to see the child mimicking the Mandalorian’s comforting. That made more sense.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fine... just... don’t cuff me again... or put me in that thing.” A harsh shudder ran down her spine. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t throw me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Silence fell over them again, both taking the time to recover from their fight. The child coo-ed at her though as if he was holding a one sided conversation. The feelings coming off of him were more than enough to get his point across. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Mandalorian watched the two stare at each other, unaware of the silent conversation. Taking the unpleasant initiative, he spoke first.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who are you?” Short. To the point.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The woman nodded to the child then turned to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ashamiya, just Asha is fine. I’m a nobody.” She spoke softly. It was the truth to her. “You’re a Mandalorian, aren’t you? But...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She turned her gaze towards the poor creatures trapped in carbonite. She’d never heard of a Mandalorian slaver. Maybe he wasn’t really Mandalorian? Maybe he just stole the armor? He was strong though. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t have money but you </span>
  <span class="s2">cannot</span>
  <span class="s1"> sell this child! He is too precious for that and you would sentence him to death if you do! Whatever they’re paying you, it’s not worth a life!” She started frantically trying to convince him. The Mandalorian listened for just the first few sentences before holding up a hand to cut her off.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t sell anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then you have horrible taste in decor,” she said darkly. “Why do you have these people then?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bounty hunting.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Asha looked at him with more confusion.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So... you </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">are</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> selling them. Just, to people who asked you to </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">find</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> them first.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mando had to hand it to her, she had a point. Not that he was going to say that outloud </span>
  <span class="s2">ever</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The child seemed fed up with the long awkward silences and patted Asha’s leg again to get her attention. She looked at him a moment then sighed and turned back to the Mandalorian.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look, I don’t want to start anything again. The child wanted me here so I came. If you’re not planning on selling him or turning him over to the Imps then why won’t you let him just come with me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s my responsibility. We’re looking for his people. How did he ‘call’ you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Asha started to say something but bit her tongue. She didn’t trust him. Well, she didn’t trust Mandalorians. But something about him seemed... well he broke a lot of her expectations. Granted, she’d only met a total of two but she’d read every book she could get her hands on about force-sensitivity. All histories and accounts were on bloody bitter wars between the Mandalorians and Jedi. The child trusted him but children could be fooled. Asha couldn’t afford to fall into any trap.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s very special. We share a talent and... I could </span>
  <span class="s2">feel</span>
  <span class="s1"> his call for me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“His powers? You do that too?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well,” the bafflement continued. “Yes? You know about it?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>